mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there This game is coming back with some minor changes to the rules (and a new algortihm) , but all in all the game is going to be the same. Rules #Plausibility is essential #No sockpuppeting #1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. #Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. #Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. #Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. #Mod word is law. #All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. #Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. #No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. #The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. #A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down succesfully after 3 turns. Mods Active *Head Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *''' 'Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I would like to apply Honorary *Daxus *Local *Toby Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal familiy fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independance. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauritaunia was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more succesful, as the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritainia (Morrocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheard. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars betweem the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norweigen and Swedish culture never divereged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. Asia *The Buddhist Uesegi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanist cultures amongs the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectivley creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persian sset aside their diffirences and allied againt Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Map States If someone has better ideas for these countries do tell. Americas *Canadica :Spartian300 (talk) 14:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) *Louissianne: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Applachia: *Aleyska: *California: *Ajara de Maya: *Aztec Empire *Ghuba: *Gran Colombia: *Union of Central America *Ecuador: *Chile: *Surinam: *Argentina: *Empire of Brazil: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Deseret: Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrikaa: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: **Mauritanian Socotra: **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Europe * Britannia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Nigeria: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Central Africa: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Sudan: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Cyprus: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Congo: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Rhodesia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Melanesia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Australia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Arabia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian India: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Brittanian Malaysia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *France: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Indochina: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Ivory Coast: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Senegal: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Polynesia: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Pakistan: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Kashmir: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *German Empire: **German Ceylon: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Namibia: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Tanzania: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Cameroons: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Shanadong: ~Eric von Schweetz **West Poland: ~Eric von Schweetz *Netherlands **Dutch Indonesia **Dutch Guinea: **Dutch Somalia: **Dutch New Zeeland: **Dutch Biafra: *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania: **North Poland: *Milan: *Naples **Napolitean North Africa: *Iberia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Equitorial Guinea:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Philippines Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Polynesia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Arabia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *Russian Empire: Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) **East Poland: Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary: *Serbia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Oceania *Timor: *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: - Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: **Manchuko: *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Ottomans: *Turkmen Federation: 1900 Game will begin when we have 10 players and 2 mods. If we do not have 10 players by Wednesday we will start anyway. Category:Map Games Category:Almost 2